


Motivation

by CloudStrifesCat



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudStrifesCat/pseuds/CloudStrifesCat
Summary: - A Vergil X Reader NSFW FicYou meet a mysterious boy that talks of power, but is he willing to show you the power first hand?





	Motivation

Motivation

The day started like any other day, you woke up, got dressed quickly wolfed down breakfast and headed out. But there was one slight difference, you were heading out to meet a boy. You meet this boy yesterday as he was wandering around the city looking distressed when he came up to you and asked if you knew where to gain power. Dumbstruck by this statement you asked “What kind of power...?’’ to which he replied “Power... to defeat him’’. You didn’t know what to make of this but you wanted to help him in any way you could because despite his odd personality he had a magnificently elegant beauty that was irresistible to any mortal being. When you asked him of his name he merely said “Vergil.’’ but the way he said it sent a chill up your spine, it was as if it were a powerful spell spoken with reverence by a being above humans. Nervously you told him your name and he merely nodded satisfactory. You asked him if he had anywhere to stay and he said he was staying at a hotel. When he said the name of the hotel it threw you for a loop as it was the most expensive hotel in all of the city, and while he was clearly dressed in expensive and regal clothing you wondered just how rich this eccentric boy was. You regained your composure and made a plan to meet him tomorrow at your favourite coffee shop to talk and try to help him find what this ‘power’ is that he seeks. As you locked your door and headed to meet Vergil you had absolutely no idea how this encounter or even this day was gonna turn out.

You walked into the coffee shop where you planned to meet Vergil and you found that he was already there waiting. The way he sat, leaning back with his arms folded and legs crossed gave him the aura of royalty, like he was the queen of the entire world. He noticed you and said “Ah... you’re finally here’’ He beckoned you over with his eyes and you approached him, taking the seat opposite to his. As you sat there you felt his aura again, the raw emotions and thoughts that filled your body that would make any person’s blood freeze filled you with a sense of thirst and desire for a taste of Vergil’s power. “So... how are you going to help me find power?’’ Vergil’s words shattered the day dream you were in and brought you back to earth. “U uhm... well what kind of power are you looking for exactly?’’ You replied with a tinge of nervousness. Vergil thought for a moment and said “The power I am looking for is the power to surpass all and defeat even more... The power I seek is that which was sealed away by the demon Sparda’’ You don’t know what’s more shocking, the way he spoke or the fact that he’s implying that demons are real. “D demons? Like what a satan...?’’ Upon you saying this Vergil frowned for a moment but then a sly smile formed on his lips. “No, the demons I refer to are not as... made up shall we say, the demons I speak of are very real and you’re even looking at one right now.'' When Vergil said this your mind went blank for what felt like an eternity. This beautiful boy was saying that he’s a demon. Can he be for real? Was the only thing you could think of this situation. “Well then prove it’’ you said pouting at what you could only describe as nonsense’’ Vergil looked you dead in the eye and said “Very well then, but lets go to a more... private location, my hotel room will do’’ Vergil stood and briskly walked away, expecting you to follow. Despite your better instincts you followed him if nothing else for the sheer curiosity of what the hell was going on with this boy. As you followed him a sense of excitement started to pool inside you, You have absolutely no idea what Vergil is gonna do but the idea of knowing more about him made you all the more determined to find out what is going on. 

Vergil took you back to the hotel he said he was staying at and true to his words it was the most expensive one in the city. You followed him in awestruck like a young child follows their mother. Vergil took you up to his room which was seated on the very top floor. The room alone must of easily cost more than you’re entire house as it was decked with gold finery, the giant bed covered in sheets that look like they were woven from magical silk. But despite all of this the most elegant and beautiful thing in the room was Vergil himself. Vergil turned to you and said “Well you want proof that I’m a demon yes?’’ You nodded and he closed his eyes and spoke in a whisper “Then here it is’’ Vergil began glowing a blue aura and runes that appeared in the air surrounded him, And in an instant his appearance had changed to that of a real demon. In a gargle of a voice but one that you could still recognize as his he spoke “Do you see now, this is my power the power known as Devil Trigger it is something that only a son of Sparda can use’’ Your entire brain was screaming at you to run away, the sense of fear set off every single one of your dormant survival instincts but, the raw feeling of this awesome power overrode those feelings and you reached out to Vergil. Vergil’s demonic face was impossible to read but you got a sense of curiosity as he stepped forward. You grasped his hand and as you did he reverted to his ‘human’ form. “Why aren’t you afraid?’’ Vergil said in bewilderment. You embraced Vergil and whispered into his ear “P power... I I want your power... inside me...’’ Vergil went silent, you felt his cheeks against yours go warm. Vergil exhaled and as you did you felt his chest move against your body. He turned his head to look you in the eyes and said “If you want my power inside you... I’ll give you all that you can handle’’

Vergil gently grabbed the back of your head and kissed you, the way his lips felt against yours was beyond a mere kiss as you could feel his presence, his power begin to envelop you. Vergil pulled away and asked “Was that enough? Or do you want more...?’’ You could barely get out the words but you whispered to him “M More...’’ Vergil smirked and threw off his beautiful blue coat and for the first time you could see how muscular he is. His arms while they were on the skinny side were magnificently toned, he had the definition of a man who spent his entire life swinging swords in battle. But just as you had finished staring at his arms he threw off his vest, revealing that the rest of his body was in the same awesome condition. “If you want my power... give me the motivation to give it to you’’ 

You hurriedly undressed yourself not wanting to keep Vergil waiting. As you removed each piece of clothing you could see that, through his stone like expression he was getting more and more excited as more of your bare and vulnerable skin was revealed, This was the motivation he wanted. As you stood before him stark naked you could feel yourself getting aroused just by him looking at you. You felt like prey, a deer staring into the eyes of a predator like a lion but that only made you more aroused. Vergil laughed as he sat on the large bed, he unbuttoned his pants and pulled him off in an effortlessly swift motion. As you looked down at him you saw for the first time his dick, you gasped at its size, its girth and its raw power. You craved his demonic dick more than you’ve craved anything else in your entire life. Vergil spread his legs apart and said “Come, take my power inside you’’ As he said this you fell to your knees and crawled to him. Your animistic instincts took over as you attempted to take his entire length into your mouth at once. But it proved to be too much and you gagged on him. You pulled your head away and coughed, but as you did Vergil stroked your hair and softly said “Its fine, please start slowly, I don't want you to be overwhelmed by my power’’ You nodded and softly become to lick up the shaft, you could feel his veins pulsate with power against your tongue. As you arrived to the tip you softly became to suck upon it. Vergil let out the smallest of moans as you did, gripping the sheets as he desperately tried to keep his composure. But you took this as a challenge and you took him into your mouth deeper. When you felt his tip against the back of your throat you began to move your mouth up and down on his dick, starting slow but gaining more and more speed each time. Just as you thought you couldn't keep it up Vergil let out a sharp gasp as he let loose his powerful semen into your mouth and down your throat. You swallowed it all savoring the taste of his power. Not a moment later Vergil pulled you up and sat you on his lap “Don’t you dare think for a moment that’s all the power I have’’ Vergil lifted you once more and pushed you onto his dick, either your servicing made it slick or demons have self lubing properties as it slipped in as it was the easiest thing in the world despite its daunting size. The feeling of Vergil’s entire dick inside you filled you with an overwhelming power but still an unbearable thirst for even more of his power. You kissed him and put your tongue inside his mouth as far as it would go. Vergil allowed you to do so and began using what felt like all of his might to thrust into you. With every powerful thrust you moaned loudly but the sound became muffled as your tongue was stilled buried inside Vergil’s mouth. Vergil thrusted again and again and again each with more and more power. You didn’t know how you were taking all of this power but you started to bounce against his thrusting, this action caused Vergil to moan into your mouth as well. And finally after his most powerful thrust yet, of which felt like it could split apart the very earth he release all of his inner power into you. His hot, thick power filling you up till you felt like you were going to burst. Vergil fall back and you fall on top of him. Feeling his chest rise and fall beneath you with each of his heavy breaths. Exhaustion finally fell over you and you were quickly passing out, but before the darkness consumed your mind you heard Vergil whisper in your ear “That... is true power...’’

Many years have passed since your encounter with Vergil. After that day he disappeared and you have never heard from him since, but while he is gone his power that was inside you remained. As you sit at your kitchen table thinking about Vergil you hear a crashing noise from another room and rush over to see what it is. “O ow...’’ You hear a young voice say and you smile as you pick up your son from the ground. You hold him close and say “Shh there there you’re ok after all you have his power Nero...’’

THE END


End file.
